


Sweet Preference

by MiHnn



Series: Sweet Preference [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, HP: EWE, Humour, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Dramione Drabble Easter Challenge 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Preference

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Four - "Forget love ... I'd rather fall in chocolate!" - Anonymous

  
Draco glared at his so-called friend who sat opposite him in his office. "I'm sorry...?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. You know I've always said that you needed to fill out a bit more," Blaise said with a humorous grin.

Draco didn't find that little statement about his weight humorous at all. "Get out," he deadpanned.

Blaise let out a happy laugh. "Come now, Draco. Is this how you treat a friend when you're seeing him after nearly six months?"

"Friends have tact."

"And they can also take a small jibe."

Draco didn't really want to admit it, but they _did_ have that sort of friendship.

"So tell me," Blaise began with a small grin, "what has made you change your eating habits so suddenly? For as long as I've known you, you have never been a big eater."

Draco opened his mouth to retaliate, determined to tell that Italian in no uncertain terms that how he eats what, is none of his bloody business. But no sound came forth. Instead, he found his gaze falling on the one person he didn't want to see, but who his gaze automatically searched for every single time she was within the scope of his gaze.

Hermione Granger looked as plain as ever. She had hideous curls that had been piled high in a bun that couldn't quite tame them, she had simple robes that didn't quite show off her figure, and she never wore make up, which always vexed Draco. If she did none of those things that all other witches did to get attention, why was it that his eyes always fell on her? It was bloody annoying, really.

They were in the habit of always having shouting matches. She would get flushed, her chest would rise and fall in quick succession, and a few curls will always come lose. Draco had even caught himself picturing the most absurd things; such as her hair fanned messily on a pillow, or his desk, or even a kitchen counter. His eyes would trace the curve of her robes, wondering if her skin under the robes was just as soft as the skin she always showed. Those hands, that neck, that attractive flush just above her chest. He _had_ to stop thinking about her that way.

"Are you...?" Blaise looked at him incredulously. "Are you looking at Hermione _Granger_?"

Draco felt an unwelcome flush creep up his neck from embarrassment. "Don't be daft."

"You _are_ looking at her!" Blaise said with a wide grin, one that Draco knew he would always come to regret. He leaned forward and asked, "You two shagging, then?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Are you mad? Me and _Granger_! That's absolutely laughable! She's a..." He was supposed to use the right term, after all. "Muggle born. And not to mention a Potter worshiper."

"Oh, so that's why," Blaise stated in mock seriousness, a mischievous glint in his eye. "It's not that she's not pretty or anything."

"Of course she's not pretty," Draco stated half-heartedly. "That needn't be said at all."

And it was at that moment that the bane of his existence invited herself into his office. "Is the deposition done, Malfoy?"

Blaise simply grinned up at her in greeting. "Granger."

She actually smiled at him. "Zabini. Back from your Italian excursion I see. Break any hearts while you were there?"

"Now, you know I don't kiss and tell," his friend said with a little wink.

The performance of these two made him sick. He couldn't help but glare at Blaise like he was a traitor. Because in Draco's mind, he was.

"Malfoy," Hermione said sternly as she turned back to him.

"Alright, Granger. Don't get your panties in a twist." He held up the file she wanted in such a way that she had to step closer to him to retrieve it. He told himself that this was how he could keep his upper hand over her.

With an angry glare, she snatched it out of his hand and stalked off; but not before she sent a friendly smile in the direction of his soon to be ex-friend.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his companion. "That was despicable."

Blaise simply grinned in good humour at him. "At least I didn't look at her like I would like nothing better than to rip her clothes off and shag her anytime anywhere." Before Draco could deny that he ever looked at her that way, Blaise stood up. "Now, are you joining me for lunch or not?"

"You go. I'll join soon. Have to clear this up first," he said, gesturing to the pieces of parchment littered around his desk.

Blaise eyed him suspiciously. "See you near the elevator then."

Draco waited until his friend left his office before he charmed open the locked drawer to his right and looked through his secret stash. Today she had been wearing a strawberry scent shampoo, something fruity but subtle. She had been so close he could easily smell it on her. And today, he was in luck. Quickly, he picked up a piece of chocolate with a strawberry centre and popped it into his mouth, relishing in the fruity taste of the candy before he put all of his documents in order with a simple wave of his wand and stalked out towards the elevator.

That should help last him through lunch.


End file.
